ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Codename: Kids Next Door: G2
Nigel Uno has a son and secretly mentor him as leader of Sector V, then a new villainess named" Mother" and her children "The Menacing Siblings from The Higher Tower." Characters Main Characters *'The original Numbuh 1/ Nigel Uno' *'Numbuh 1/Neil "Alf" Uno' *'Numbuh 2/ Ein Newton': Sector V's scientist and inventor, he is greatest maker of 2x4 technology and never reveal his secrets no matter what. *'Numbuh 3' *'Numbuh 4/ Marcus Raff': Sector V's weapons expert and fighter, he is from the Bronx and best friend of Neil. *'Numbuh 5/Stan G. Gilligan' *'Numbuh 6' *'Numbuh 7' * * * Villains *'Mother': The main anatagonist of the series and seeks the KND to destory, she has abilllties to control any machines and aging anyone with her Staff of Ages. *'Frank Quinn/Mother's husband' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): He is the second anatagonist and parody of Two-Face, his left is red and aggression and his right is blue and voice of reason. **'The Menacing Kids from The Higher Tower': They young punks that love causing trouble and problems for the K.N.D., they are the fourth most wanted and serve as Mother's Weapons of Chaos. ** *'Captain Gum' *'I.Q.': A cyberspace spider like virus that is A parody of CLU from Tron: Legacy and Megabyte from Reboot. *'The Siren Siblings': Three siblings with powers of attractions, shape-shifting and draining the life force of anyone, only serving for Mother and cause the disapearance of Sector Ocean. *'The Limes': a criminal organization bent on world domination.The limes are a parody of the Lemons from Cars 2 and the Wights. **'Black Top'/'Numbeh 1000': the leader of the limes and a rogue KND operative that was scheduled to be Decomissioned but went to the teen ninjas until he betrayed them to, making him a common threat to both the TND and KND. his power Allows him to Phase through Solid matter.He is a parody of Barron and Drago bludvist. **'Mr. Club': A Mr. Clark parody and His power enables him to transform in a rakshasa ( an Indian demon). **'Ms. Hearts': The only known female member of the Limes who's power is to create illusions, she is a parody of Miss Edwards. ' ' **'Mr. Diamond': A telekinetic man and Ms. Hearts love interest,He is a parody of Mr. Archer. **'Mr. Spade': The Limes technology expert and can Manipulate and become Electricity. He is a parody of Mr. Gleeson. *'The Delightful Adults from down the Lane' * * * * *'Tom Scalez/Crocko-Monster': A parody of The Lizard and he wishes to make the world of reptillians for him to rule. *'The Hunters': A parody of Predators and group of mutanted humans that hunts dangerous preys, they were hunting gang for animals and Mother ussual hires them as bounty hunter. **'Big Wolf' **'Crow' **'SKew' Creatures *'Bullies of Bully Island': Bully creatures created by Jerry Rassic and now living on isolated island. **'Wedgiesaurus Rex' **'Noogie Raptors' **'Jacketdactyls' **'Wrestler-o-saurus': A parody of Gigantosaurus. **'Basketballosaurus': A parody of Brachiosaurus. **'Snowballsaurus': A parody of Cryolophsaurus. **'Footballsaurus': A parody of Anklyosaurus. **'Hugosaurus': A parody of Stegosaurus. **'Berserk-o-saurs Rex': A parody of Indominus Rex. **'Punkosaurs': A parody of Spinosaurus ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Queen Tie' * * * * * * *'Abominable Snowsuit ' Episodes Season 1 *'Operation: GNM/ Getting New Members' *'Operation: REPTIL/Reptillian Engineering Proffessor Taking Ingenious Liquid': *'Operation: NIGEL/Nigel Is Going Elect Leaders': The orginial Numbuh is re-commission to elect the next head leader for the KND on Moon Base. *'Operation: TIME/Timing In Many Ecosystem': Numbuh and team find time traveling device, they are being chase by 35 years old Father. Father learns about the present KND and helps his descendents riding all KND. *'Operation: DAD/Derange Aggressive Dad': Mr Quin is trying to have a nice after his accident at the factory, his kids keep getting defeated and crashing on top of him, leading to his his aggressive side to scare his children and threating to send them to military school. *'Operation:HUNTERS/Hunter Using Numerous Techs Elimenating Ravage Stundents: '''They learn that most of the creatures of Bully Island are being hunted down by the Hunters as big game and mounting as trophies. After Numbuh 1 interupt their hunt, they start hunting him instead and all of the Bullies run a way from the Hunters. *'Operation: CHAOS/Causing Huge Assemble Opening Sector: The Meancing Kids from The Higher Tower are attacking random schools and taking their materials, Numbuh 1 figure out this is a distraction and Mother planning something big. *'''Operation:TRIVIA/Trapped In Virtual Internet Arcade: Numbuh 2 goes to his dad Game Arcade and test the new game, his father is sucked in the game and goes in. He discover a new world in the game and captured by Viro-Guards, the evil ruler called " I.Q." then plans to rule the real world. *'Operation: UNKNOWN/Undentify Nemisis Knowledge Wicked Necromancing': Mother learns of the news of Sector V and send her children to destory them with a organized plan. * * * * Season 2 Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series